


Fiore tra le fiamme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gitana [3]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: Mi distruggerai; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bGj09I6cAY.Partecipa a: We are out for promptPrompt: 1 – Esmeralda/Frollo, angry!sex (puoi essere dissacrante quanto ti pare): sbarazzatosi di Quasimodo e di quell’imbelle di Phoebus, Esmeralda era ormai un fuocherello che lui avrebbe domato in un modo o nell’altro.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo
Series: Gitana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fiore tra le fiamme

Fiore tra le fiamme

_Io sono niente e tu vera_

Esmeralda piegò la testa di fianco, posandola contro le sbarre. Attraverso la fessura del seminterrato vedeva stagliarsi, sotto la luce argentea della luna, davanti alle austere mura di Notre Dame, la pira per il suo rogo.

“Io non sono una strega” gemette con un filo di voce rauca. La gola le ardeva ed i suoi occhi arrossati faticavano a stare aperti. Era sporca di terra e polvere, i suoi capelli aggrovigliati erano sporchi di sangue.

I segni delle catene intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie, i piedi nudi segnati dalle piaghe.

Si udivano i bassi lamenti e le preghiere smozzicate degli altri prigionieri, mischiati a singhiozzi attutiti.

Esmeralda si riscosse dal suo torpore, avvertendo dei passi che si avvicinavano.

“Signore, ti prego, non ci abbandonare” implorò la gitana, unendo le mani.

“Controllate che il capitano Phoebus non si faccia vivo. Su di lui pende un ordine di cattura” disse Frollo secco. La guardia aprì la cella con un pesante mazzo di chiavi e richiuse la porta alle spalle.

La nera figura di Frollo si stagliava ritta in piedi, nei suoi occhi bruciavano delle fiamme.

Esmeralda strisciò all’indietro, man mano che la guardia si allontanava, il viso dell’uomo veniva trasfigurato dal desiderio.

La ragazza raggiunse la parete, premendovi contro la schiena, in preda al terrore.

Frollo l’afferrò per la caviglia e la strattonò verso di te.

“Il gobbo non ti potrà salvare questa volta… sciocca ragazzina…” le sussurrò. “Quel mostro…”.

Esmeralda gridò: “Non è lui il mostro! Siete voi!”.

Frollo afferrò la gonna di Esmeralda, già strappata in diversi punti, e, ignorando le urla della ragazza intenta a scalciare, gliela strappò di dosso.

“Stai ferma, maledetta peccatrice!” gridò. La raggiunse con uno schiaffo che iniziò a farla sanguinare sia dal labbro spaccato, sia dal naso.

Il dolore lancinante aveva accecato la ragazza che, disperata, tentò di graffiarlo. Segnò con le unghie le mani di Frollo e il viso, le sue braccia erano coperte dai lunghi vestiti.

Frollo l’afferrò per i capelli, annusandoli lascivamente, ed iniziò a farle sbattere la testa contro il pavimento di pietra. Continuò fino a farla sanguinare, la giovane si accasciò piangendo.

Frollò finì di spogliarla, leccandole avidamente i seni, ansimando e gorgogliando. La sua pelle vecchia e grigia era madida di sudore.

Iniziò a denudarsi a sua volta, in modo febbricitante, gettò via anche il crocefisso che portava al collo. Le sue ossa premevano contro la sua cute grinzosa.

“Sei un demone di fuoco… bruci la mia carne… Ti maledirò finché avrò vita e fiato” esalò il cardinale.

I suoi anelli di oro e pietre preziose erano abbandonati in diversi punti della prigione, così come i suoi vestiti, ammonticchiati sul pavimento.

Esmeralda sentì le dita di Frollo stringersi intorno al suo collo, le sue iridi verde smeraldo si erano stinte, tendendo a un colore più grigio.

La saliva scivolava lungo il viso scavato di Frollo, i suoi capelli grigi erano scompigliati e gli aderivano al volto sudato.

Afferrò le gambe della ragazza, stringendole con le dita adunche fino a lasciarle i lividi e glieli aprì.

Esmeralda gridò, mentre lui entrava dentro di lei. Il sangue verginale gocciolò sul pavimento di pietra.

Frollo si accasciò tra i seni di lei, dando una serie di spinte febbricitanti, portando al limite il proprio corpo sottile. Era denutrito ed indebolito dalle notti deliranti prive di sonno, la sua temperatura era bollente rispetto al luogo in cui si trovava.

Esmeralda racimolò le sue forze per raggiungerlo con una gomitata al fianco, Frollo si beava della sensazione di possederla. Ignorò lo scricchiolio delle proprie ossa.

“Bella, bella… sei così bella…” ripeteva ossessivamente. Le pupille così dilatate da sembrare un gorgo nero.

Esmeralda gettò di fianco il capo, lasciandosi andare ad un conato di vomito di sola saliva.

Le lunghe ombre dei loro corpi, illuminati dalla luce della luna, si moltiplicarono, trasformandosi in figure dai mantelli rossi che si alzavano agli angoli delle pareti. Fissandoli dall’oscurità dei loro cappucci.


End file.
